La conscience, quelle bipppp!
by leyya09
Summary: La conscience est une voix qui nous remet dans le droit chemin...normalement... Mais la conscience c'est surtout une voix insupportable qui embête les personnages toujours au bon moment. Recueil d'OS. Différents couples. résumé changé
1. Chapter 1

Titre: La conscience, quelle bipppp!

Petit blabla: Voilà donc c'est un recueil d'Os qui parle des personnages et de leur conscience qui vient, bien sûr (sinon se serait pas marrant) les embêter...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Besoin de consolation.

« -Hermione ça t'arrive souvent d'embrasser des gens que tu n'aime pas ?

-Qui me parle ?

-Imbécile, c'est moi !

-Moi ?

-Ta conscience !

-Ah. Ça faisait longtemps…

-Tu as l'air ravie de me revoir.

-T'arrives toujours au mauvais moment…

-C'est à ça que je sers.

-Bon, ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler, tu t'en vas maintenant ?

-T'as pas répondu à ma question ! Pourquoi tu l'embrasses alors que tu l'aimes pas ?

-Parce que je suis triste et que ça me console.

-Hermione ! Tu exagères !

-Mais c'est pas ma faute si Ron ne m'aime pas et qu'il sort avec Lavande, et puis lui aussi il est triste !

-Et alors ?

-C'est de l'aide mutuelle.

-N'importe quoi.

-Et pourquoi je devrais t'écouter conscience à la con ?

-Eh oh, un peu de respect ! Tu dois m'écouter parce que les consciences ont toujours raison !

-Permet-moi d'être sceptique…

-Hermione ! Il vient de passer sa main sous ton T-shirt. Dégage de là !

-T'as peut être raison…

-J'ai toujours raison !

-Et puis au départ c'est mon meilleur ami…

-Exactement, je crois que tu as compris je m'en vais.

-Bon débarras !

-A la prochaine Hermione !

-Le plus tard possible, j'espère… »

_Pendant ce temps, chez Harry (bah oui vous avez deviné, très bien je vous félicite, lol), chez Harry, donc, sa chère et aimable conscience était elle aussi venue lui rendre visite :_

« -Tiens ça faisait longtemps Harry !

-C'est pas vrai pas encore toi !

-Eh ben si, c'est encore moi, ta superbe et magnifique conscience, qui vient te remettre dans le droit chemin (si ça existe.. )

-Prétentieuse la conscience…

-Pardon ? j'ai pas bien entendu ?

-Non rien…Pourquoi tu viens me faire chier ?

-Bah, c'est mon travail de conscience, tu crois que je viens explorer ton cerveau bien vide pour le plaisir ??!! Si je viens pas, je serais pas payé…

-Bien vide, bien vide….enfin bref, je savais pas que tu te faisais payer ?

-Bah oui, c'est le vieux barbu qui me paye, celui d'en haut, parce que franchement moi, le droit chemin, je m'en contrefous…

-Alors pourquoi tu viens m'emmerder ?

-Parce que c'est pas bien d'embrasser quelqu'un qu'on aime pas…

-T'as l'air vachement convaincu par ce que tu dis…

-Mais oui, mais oui ! Je suis convaincu, si t'aimes Ginny, tu dois pas embrasser Hermione !

-Mouais. Dis-moi chère conscience, pourquoi t'as la voix de Drago Malefoy ?

-Parce que ça te fait chier.

-Je vois…et comment veux-tu que je t'écoutes si tu fait tout pour mettre antipathique ?

-Je suis une conscience, j'ai toujours raison !! tu dois m'écouter et blablabla…..et blablabla…Hé !!!! je peux savoir ce que tu viens de faire ?

-Bah, je…

-Il y pas de je, qui tienne je t'ai dit d'arrêter et toi tu passes ta main sous son T-shirt !

-…

-Harry Potter, tu n'es qu'un infâme petit imbécile, qui se fout de ma supériorité !

-Grmf…

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-J'ai compris, pas la peine de me faire la leçon !

-Mouais, ben vaut mieux.

-Je vais arrêter comme ça tu vas t'en aller ?

-Ouais, et si tu recommences, je reviendrais…

-Quelle emmerdeuse cette conscience !!!"

_Hermione repoussa gentiment Harry qui s'écarta et dit :_

_-Désolé_

_-C'est pas grave…_

_-On a pas de chance en amour, hein ?_

_-Ouais, mais je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger._

_-Si tu le dis, ça s'arrangera…_

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà, vous me dîtes ce que vous en pensez. Et désolée pour les fautes éventuelles... Direction bouton bleu en bas à gauche. Vous en voulez d'autres ou pas? **


	2. Chapter 2

Les cerveaux, il y en a des rapides mais il y en a des longs aussi, voir des très longs..._  
_

_ Sirius était de très bonne humeur ce matin…(c'est ironique bien sûr), allez savoir pourquoi ? C'était peut-être parce qu'une fille avait demandé à un certain rémus de sortir avec elle. Seulement le dit rémus n'avait pas encore répondu et cela inquiétait férocement le brun. Ce qui occasionna une petite visite de sa chère et tendre conscience… _

_«_ -Tiens mais c'est ce cher Sirius.

-Encore toi.

-Waouh !! Tu as l'air de très bonne humeur ! Quel accueil !

-Tu vas encore me dire la même chose ? « c'est pas bien Sirius tu ne dois pas coucher avec des filles et les jeter après. »

-Euh non…aujourd'hui c'est pas pour ça.

-Alors pourquoi tu viens m'embêter chère conscience ?

-Je trouvais juste que tu regardais un peu trop quelqu'un…celui qu'est de dos là-bas, le châtain aux yeux d'ambre…

-…

-Et tu le regardes un peu trop bas pour fixer sa tête…

-Ce qui signifie ?

-Mais rien voyons, juste que tu mat…

-Attention chère conscience, ce que tu vas dire est politiquement pas correct.

-Bah je vais le dire comme même, nah nah nah, tu mates le cul de rémus., hé hé hé.

-Pourquoi j'ai hérité d'une conscience aussi stupide !!

-Parce que t'es tout aussi stupide très cher Sirius !

-Grrr

-Bon alors, je continue mon analyse psychologique de la situation : 1-t'es amoureux de rémus, 2-t'es assez stupide pour t'en être rendu compte lorsqu'il va sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, 3-t'es jaloux, 4-t'es possessif, 5-…

-Hé oh, ça va j'ai compris !!!

-Mais…euh…J'en avais encore huit à dire, je boude !

-Bah vas-y boude, ça me fera des vacances.

-Non en fait c'est trop marrant de t'embêter Sirius.

-**Pourquoi les consciences existent !! **_(cri du cœur)_

-Donc résultat de mon analyse : mais pourquoi tu vas pas le voir ?

-Parce que…

-Parce que quoi ? t'as peur que ton orgueil en prenne un coup ?

-Mon orgueil ? suis pô orgueilleux _(yeux de petits chiots tout mignon…ah je craque…lol)_

-Cherche pas ça marche pas sur les consciences tes trucs.

-Pourquoi ? Je dis bien pourquoi ? Tu ne me laisses pas me débrouiller tout seul avec mes problèmes ??

-Parce que mon travail c'est de résoudre tes problèmes.

-Bah t'es pas doué, très chère conscience, puisque tu es un problème dans ma vie, c'est vrai quoi t'en connaît beaucoup des gens qui parlent avec leur conscience ?

-Bah oui, tout le monde, même Rémus là il en train de parler à sa conscience.

-Ah ouais ? _(Sirius soudainement intéressé…comme c'est bizarre…)_ Et tu peux savoir ce qu'ils se disent ?

-Il est fort possible que grâce à mon immenssissisme force mentale je puisse te répondre oui. Mais même si c'était le cas, je n'ai pas le droit de te dire de quoi il parle…

-Oh !

-Je peux juste te dire qu'il parle d'un certain brun aux yeux gris…

-Qui ça ? Chris Anderson de Serdaigle, c'est pas vrai !

-….je crois que je vais demander ma mutation dans un cerveau plus intelligent…

-Critique pas mon cerveau !

-Mais espèce d'imbécile Siriusien c'est de toi qu'il parle !

-…

-T'as pigé maintenant ! Tu vas allait le voir illico presto et lui dire ce que tu ressens !

-…

-Eh oh Sirius je te parle !

-…

-Hé tu réponds !

-Tu veux dire qu'il m'aime bien ?

-Bah oui.

-Il m'aime peut-être tout court ?

-Bah oui.

-Donc il faut que j'aille le voir.

-Bah oui. Ah la la, ces humains toujours besoin d'être rassurés !! Et même pas un merci, et que je vais batifoler, et la pauvre conscience, rien nada !! Ah la la on fait vraiment un boulot difficile, mais faut avouer c'est un boulot marrant…euh…en fait ça dépend du cerveau dans lequel on tombe… (cerveau de Rusard pas intéressant du tout !!)»

_-Rémus je peux te parler_

_-Je t'écoute Sirius_

_-Pas ici, viens on va dans un endroit plus calme…_

_Ah j'adore les fins qui finissent bien, lol !!_

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, pour me dire direction bouton bleu en bas à gauche!!! Et désolée pour les fautes éventuelles... 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Parce qu'une conscience ça peut être machiavélique...enfin selon elle...**  
_

_La conscience de Lily n'avait rien à faire, elle décida donc de venir embêter son cerveau préféré :_

« -Salut Lily !

-Salut…

-Oh, oh, ça va pas toi ?

-Si…

-Non. D'habitude quand je viens te voir, tu me hurles dessus (c'est un euphémisme) !

-Ouais, ouais…

-Ça va pas.Mais alors pas du tout, tu ne critiques même pas James !

-…

-Eh, oh ! Lily je te parle !

-(gros soupir)

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu m'expliques

-Ça fait une semaine que James m'a pas embêté.

-Oh ! Oh ! mais ce n'est pas ce qui te déplaît d'habitude ?

-Si mais…

-Mais ?

-Tu me promets, très chère conscience, de pas rigoler ?

-Mouais, on va dire oui.

-Bah en fait ça me manque un peu….

-Ah ah ! Enfin tu avoues !

-J'ai juste dit que ça me manquait…

-Mouais juste…

-Eh la conscience là ! T'arrêtes de m'embêter !

-Quand avoueras-tu que tu l'aimes ?

-Pardon ?!?

-Bah oui, tu sais aimer, avoir envie d'embrasser, de…

-Eh ! Oh ! ça va pas non ! Tu me vois vraiment avec cet, cet, cet….enfin ce James, quoi ?

-Franchement Lily, oui !

-Quoi ? Tu me vois avec cet imbécile, ce gamin, cet abruti, cet immature !

-Oui.

-Mais il n'a aucune qualité.

-T'en es sûr Lily ?

-……bon c'est vrai, on peut dire que parfois il est mignon.

-Ah !Ah ! Tu as avoué !

-J'ai simplement dit, qu'on **pouvait dire** que **parfois.**

-Ouais mais tu l'as comme même dit.

-Mais…

-Tu l'as dit ! Lily est amoureuse de James ! Lily est amoureuse de James.

-Toi aussi, chère conscience, tu es immature.

-Bon maintenant que tu as compris l'immensité de tes sentiments pour lui, tu vas le voir.

-N'importe quoi, j'ai rien compris de l'immensité de machin chose, saleté de conscience !

-Eh un peu de respect, s'il te plaît !

-Grmhuf

-Bon ben tant pis alors…

-Tant pis, quoi ?

-C'était ta dernière chance de sortir avec James.

-Ah et pourquoi ?

-Tiens ça t'intéresses maintenant Lily ?

-Mais non, chère conscience, c'est juste par curiosité. Alors ?

-Tout à l'heure, je l'ai vu avec une brune, c'est pas pour dire mais ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

-Ah ouais et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

-C'est quoi ce ton énervé ?

-Moi, un ton énervé, n'importe quoi !

-T'es jalouse, avoue !

-Moi jalouse ?

-OUI

-NON

-OUI

-NON

-OUI

-Bah peut-être un peu…

-ça veut dire que t'es amoureuse ?

-…Peut-être…

-Alors tu vas le voir ?

-Non.

-Oh Lily, tu m'énerves ! Ce mec, ça fait cinq ans qu'il te demande au moins cinq fois par jour de sortir avec lui et tu rends enfin compte que tu l'aimes et tu vas pas lui dire ! Je te savais pas si cruelle !

-Mais…

-Tttt. T'as aucune excuse !

-Bon ça va j'irai le voir. Mais je lui dis quoi ?

-Bah rien.

-Hein ?

-Tu l'embrasses, c'est tout.

-Ce que tu peux être…

-Quoi ?

-Non rien, j'y vais.

-(Eh, j'ai bien fait d'inventer cette histoire de brune, je suis une conscience très machiavélique…eh, eh, eh….)

_Lily alla donc chercher James, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle l'attrapa par le cou et le tira vers un endroit calme._

_-Salut Lily jolie, je te jure c'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait ! déclara t-il_

_Lily le fixa pendant un moment, …un long moment…, trop long pour James…_

_-Euh, c'est pas que ça me dérange d'être avec toi Lily jolie, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce que…_

_James se tut lorsque les lèvres de Lily se posèrent sur les siennes. Après un trop petit moment (selon James), Lily rompu le baiser. James resta bouche bée avec un air stupide sur le visage qui lui allait très bien d'ailleurs (selon Lily). On aurait presque pu voir les rouages se mettre en marche dans son cerveau…_

_-ça veut dire que tu acceptes enfin de sortir avec moi ? demanda James très enthousiasme_

_-Tsss, ne va pas tirer de conclusion hâtive…répondit Lily avec un grand sourire_

…

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant...oui? non? rewiews siou plait!!!! le prochain Os devrait normalement être la réponse à la question que fait un drago quand il rencontre un harry mal en point dans les couloirs? Il le laisse tomber, bien sûr! Bien sûr? Pas sûr...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Donc voilà encore un one-shot avec la conscience. Petit précision : #pensée de drago# et §conscience de Drago§**

* * *

Drago se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs pour échapper à une glue nommé Pansy qui l'attendait, hystérique, dans la salle commune. Donc, il se baladait et rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter à part peut-être ce contre quoi il buta et qu'il le fit s'étaler par terre. Furieux, il se redressa et s'apprêta à envoyer un puissant coup de pied dans ce +#/¨ d'objet qui avait osé le faire tomber lui le grand Drago Malefoy !! Mais il se rendit compte à temps que ce +#/¨ d'objet était en fait un survivant.

-Tu pourrais dire pardon, crétin de Potter !

Harry leva la tête et regarda Drago, il sourit et sauta dans ses bras.

-Joyeux Noël !! dit-il

Harry qui ne semblait pas tenir très droit, s'écroula sur Drago, qui sous le poids de Harry s'effondra.

-Tu pues l'alcool ! s'exclama le blond.

Pour toute réponse Harry éclata de rire, et un sourire débile se colla sur son visage (enfin plus débile que d'habitude selon Drago)

#Il est complètement bourré, le plus judicieux serait de l'abandonner là….oui c'est le mieux#

Drago poussa Harry, se releva et commença à tourner les talons.

§Drago ?§

#Euh…oui#

§Tu vas pas le laisser là ?§

#Et pourquoi pas, je lui dois rien, il y a aucune raison pour que je l'aide#

§Tu l'aimes.§

#C'est une raison pour l'aider ?#

§Drago !§

#Je voudrais pas dire mais il pèse son poids comme même…et puis il sait pas que je l'aime#

§Justement réfléchi ! Si tu l'aides il te sera reconnaissant !§

#Ou alors…#

§Alors quoi ? J'aime pas quand tu as ce sourire sur le visage en général c'est que t'as des idées tordues en tête§

#Moi ? Mais non voyons ! Je me disais juste que comme il est bourré je pouvais peut-être en profiter…#

§Drago je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…parce que dans ce cas là quand il se sentira mieux, il t'en voudra à mort§

#Oui, mais les gens quand ils sont bourrés ils se souviennent de rien après. Alors aucun risque !#

§Ah…et imagine qu'il soit la seule personne au monde à se rappeler ce qu'il a fichu quand il était bourré !§

#Effectivement, se serait embêtant surtout qu'en général il fait que des choses qui m'énerve donc la seule personne au monde à se rappeler ce qu'il a fait quand il était bourré se sera sûrement lui.#

§Ouais. Donc tu vas bien gentiment le ramener à la tour de Gryffondor et le remettre dans son lit.§

#Et comment je fais pour rentrer à la tour de Gryffondor ? Je chante comme une casserole jusqu'à ce que la porte en est marre et qu'elle s'ouvre ?#

§Euh…j'avais pas penser à ce détail…§

#Qui m'a fichu une conscience pareille ?!#

§Eh oh ! ça m'arrive de ne pas penser à tout ! ben…t'as qu'à….euh…non là je vois pas.§

Drago se frappa le front avec sa main. Il réfléchit pendant un moment puis finalement haussa les épaules. Il se pencha et attrapa Harry par la taille pour le maintenir debout et avança.

§Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?§

#Le seul endroit que je connaisse où il y a un lit et dont la porte accepte mon mot de passe est la salle commune des Serpentards.#

§Euh…le lit c'est pour quoi faire ?§

#Et après tu dis que j'ai des idées tordues !! C'est juste pour l'allonger le temps qu'il soit plus saoul !#

§Mouais genre tu pensais pas à autre chose !§

#Presque pas….#

§Humph§

Drago emmena donc Harry qui chantait comme un demeuré « Petit papa noël ». Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, le blond déposa le brun sur le lit où celui s'endormit aussitôt.

#Il est mignon quand il dort#

§Si tu le dis§

#Je le dis……….#

* * *

**Excusez-moi pour ce Os tout guimauve et j'espère que ça vous a plu comme même (désolée aussi pour les éventuelles fautes, j'ai pas trop eu le temps de me relire et si je le poste pas vite Tite-Livi va me tuer!! LOL)**


End file.
